


Étreinte

by MissCactus



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Online, FanFiction.Net: Nuit du FoF, Friendship, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Mention of Character Death, No Dialogue, Post-Whole Cake Island
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 19:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21281765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: Zoro était loin d'être une personne tactile.
Relationships: Kuina & Roronoa Zoro, Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates & Roronoa Zoro, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Étreinte

**Author's Note:**

> OS écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF (FFnet) en une heure sur le thème "Étreinte".
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Zoro était loin d'être une personne tactile. Non, les étreintes et les démonstrations d'affection étaient pour les autres, lui préférait rester de son côté, évitant les étranglements que Luffy aimaient tant. Pourtant il y avait quelques exceptions. Elles se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main, mais elles étaient bien là.

Lorsque Nami avait essayé de quitter l'équipage, il n'avait pas hésité à suivre Luffy pour la récupérer. Ils n'étaient pas encore assez proches pour qu'il lui montre son soulagement à l'idée de la revoir, mais il savait qu'au fond elle le savait (cette sorcière savait tout, de toute façon).

Il y avait ensuite eu Water 7 et l'histoire du départ de Robin et Usopp. Deux départs en même temps avaient été difficile à gérer, mais tout était rentré dans l'ordre, comme toujours. Cette fois-ci, il estimait qu'il était assez proche d'eux pour leur montrer son soulagement. Usopp avait hurlé au meurtre lorsqu'il l'avait enlacé et Robin avait fait une tête tellement surprise que même Sanji en oublia de le frapper.

Vint ensuite leur séparation pendant deux ans. Deux longues années où il avait pu s'entraîner pour se rapprocher de son but, mais chaque jour était comme être coincé dans un monde différent, c'était étrange de ne pas se réveiller à cause des cris de Luffy, Usopp et Chopper s'amusant sur le pont ou ceux de Nami, bien moins joyeux. Lorsqu'ils étaient prêts à partir sur l'île des Homme-Poissons et que Luffy s'était fait une joie d'éteindre tous ses amis, Zoro n'avait pas hésité à passer ses bras autour de lui, au plus grand bonheur du brun.

L'histoire avec Sanji par contre, rien à faire. Il aurait franchement préféré que ce cuistot reste coincé loin de lui, il aurait eu des vacances.

Zoro n'était donc pas une personne tactile, mais il estimait que les personnes auxquelles il tenait méritaient de le savoir. Il était bien décidé à ne pas les laisser partir sans qu'il se batte pour eux, sans qu'ils sachent à quel point il aimait partager sa vie avec eux, même s'il ne le montrait pas souvent.

Il posa sa main sur Wado Ichimonji, sentant son cœur se serrer en pensant à Kuina. Il la considérait comme sa sœur et aujourd'hui encore il pensait souvent à elle, regrettant de ne pas lui avoir dit à quel point il tenait à elle. Il ne referait pas cette erreur une seconde fois.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr : miss-cactus  
twitter : @somefunhere
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
